Secret Desires
by Raelin Thaon
Summary: Lucy gets worried when the boys don't show up to the guild one day. So she decides to go look for them. What she stumbles upon shocks her to her core. How will she react? How will they react? *WARNING NOT FOR CHILDREN!* Gray x Natsu x Lucy
1. Chapter 1

_Hello one and all! This is Raelin (but you may call me Rae anything else and I may just have hurt you! *glares*). This is my first fanfic in like five/six years and damn it feels good to be back!_

_So please do the right thing and R&R! Flames welcome, it will give Natsu something to eat :D And please pay attention to the A/N at the bottom! Also I need to leave a warning….this story does contain lemons and yaoi! Please do not read unless you are 18 or older._

_Also I am truly sorry for any errors. It's 3 in the morning (which is normal for me), and I really wanted to get this up for you guys 3_

_~ Ja Ne_

_Raelin_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima *curls up in a corner and cries over her misfortune*_

Lucy sat at the bar drinking her strawberry milkshake while chatting with Mira and Cana. The guild was unusually quiet, but she paid it no mind. Relaxing in the rarity of the peacefulness. However, as the day wore on, she started to worry. Neither Gray nor Natsu had turned up and she knew neither of them had left for a mission, just Erza. Mira seemed to notice as well, "I wonder where Gray and Natsu are. They're usually here by now."

Lucy looked up at the usually cheery Take Over mage. "I'm worried too. Maybe I should go look for them, make sure they're okay." Before Mira could make a response, the blonde Celestial mage was already heading towards the guild doors.

"Bye Lucy! Be careful!" Mira called after her. Lucy raised a distracted hand in acknowledgement, letting the guild doors close behind her. She decided to check her apartment first, since it was closest. You never knew with those two. They could've broken into her apartment and were waiting for her to get home. But why they would do that instead of coming to the guild was beyond Lucy. She stopped trying to figure them out a long time ago. She walked to her place on autopilot, not really paying attention to her surroundings. Walking up the stairs to her front door, jolted her out of her thoughts. She took a deep breath and quietly opened her door. Slowly she stepped inside and strained her senses. Silence. Complete and absolute silence. Just to be on the safe side, she decided to check every hiding place.

She put her on hands on her hips and squinted her eyes. Standing back outside, she decided she would check Gray's place since he lived in an apartment close by. A few minutes later, she stood back outside while a sigh escaped her lips. No one was at Gray's place, so that left Natsu's. Her mind began to drift as she contemplated why those two would even be together and the guild. Soon erotic thoughts started making appearances in her mind with the two gorgeous men. She began to picture them kissing each other, and running their hands over each other's well-toned abs…shaking her head she tried to get those thoughts out of her head. She could feel heat creep into her cheeks with each image and low throb began in her lower region. She made the Herculean effort to push those thoughts aside and empty her head.

Not long and she was entering the forest towards Natsu's little cottage. As his house came into view, she started to get nervous and she had no idea why. She swore she could hear someone moaning but as she got closer and strained her hearing, she heard absolutely nothing. Quietly she opened the door and stepped inside. She peeked her head around the corner and froze at what she saw. There on the bed were Natsu and Gray, and they were definitely enjoying each other's company. The longer she watched, the more flustered and aroused she became. A full minute passed before she tore her eyes away from the erotic scene and quietly left the house and headed home.

Natsu heard Lucy approaching the house and smirked. Gray was moaning beneath him and he wanted to give a show for Lucy. His hands drifted up the cool back below him, relishing in the feel of the hard muscles and scarred skin. Taking Gray's chin into his hand tilted his head back and crashed his lips upon the others. Fire met cool, and began a dance for dominancy. Natsu's thrusts had slowed and his hands explored with a tender touch.

Gray moaned into his mouth at his ministrations just as Natsu heard his front door open and the smell of strawberries and vanilla floated to him. Natsu broke off the kiss and picked up his pace again. Gray fell forward onto his elbows while fisting the sheets. He bucked his hips back, a plea for Natsu to go harder. And Natsu obliged. He thrust harder, making the Ice Make mage give out a strangled moan. Natsu wrapped a hand around his waist and grabbed Gray's cock, hard making him shudder and whimper. Natsu soon became frenzied as the smell of Lucy's arousal hit his nose. He smirked knowing that would make Gray's day. He heard Lucy leave as Gray's panting turned ragged and slight shudders started up his legs signaling he was close.

Natsu squeezed harder and pumped faster. "Come for me Gray." Natsu whispered in his ear while giving it a nibble. One more hard stroke was all it took and Gray was shouting out his release. Once he was done, Natsu released him and grabbed onto his hips. His pace became frenzied as he slammed his cock into Gray's ass over and over. Then he felt a tingling traveling up his spine and balls tighten. With two more hard thrusts, the salmon haired dragon slayer let out a roar and came.

They collapsed and the bed and tried to catch their breath. After about five minutes, Natsu breathing slowed and his heart began to settle. Gently he rolled off the raven haired man. He rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. His thoughts then drifted to his blonde haired best friend. A chuckle escaped him. There was movement to his right and he assumed Gray was getting into a different position. "What's so funny flame brain?"

Natsu looked over at him and let a smirk grace his handsome face as amusement danced in his onyx colored eyes. "Lucy walked in on us."

Gray felt his eyes widen. He felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment at what she must think of them now. He had often fantasized what it would be like if the three of them ever got together. Don't get him wrong, having sex with the flame brained idiot was amazing, but he also craved the touch of the blonde headed Celestial mage. To say he loved him both was an understatement, and he had no idea how to tell them. He was scared of being rejected. Scared of losing one or both of them forever for his perverted thoughts. So he kept his thoughts to himself, or so he thought as he gazed at Natsu. Maybe he was more obvious then he previously thought. His eyes dropped to the chiseled chest in front of him.

He felt a heated hand on his cheek urging him to look back up. He reluctantly looked back at his partner and his breath caught in his throat at what he saw in Natsu's eyes. Gray had never seen Natsu look at anyone with such tenderness in his eyes before, except maybe Lucy. "I know how you feel about her." Natsu said quietly. Gray went to say something, but was kissed back into submission. "She was extremely aroused. I say we pay her a visit."

Gray swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw the heat in Natsu's eyes. Did his lover really want this? Or was he doing something to make Gray happy? He didn't want to put the fire mage into a position like this. Any other time, he would find it hilarious, but not when it came to Lucy. So, Gray slowly shook his head no, while his heart broke a little at the thought of losing the only other person he loved in the world.

Natsu wasn't as dense as everyone believed him to be. Call it a defense mechanism. Most mages of Fairy Tail had them. Their pasts were anything but pretty and so as a result everyone had some sort of defense or quirk to survive against getting hurt again. But he had seen the way he looked at Lucy when she wasn't paying attention. He noticed Gray's arousal and his struggles to rein that part of himself in. And if Natsu was totally honest with himself, he had thought about what it would be like to be with both of them. Thinking about it made something deep within him settle and become content. He also wasn't blind to the way Gray looked at him when Gray thought he wasn't paying attention. He saw the love and tenderness in his eyes, the way his arousal spiked when he was fighting. He loved both of his best friends with a fiery passion.

He frowned when Gray slowly shook his head no. Natsu figured he would jump at the chance, but he couldn't fathom why he was saying no. Then it hit him. Gray probably thought that Natsu would be opposed to the idea, or would only be doing it because of how Gray felt about Lucy. He had to give a slight chuckle at the thought, which caused the Ice Make mage to narrow his eyes. "Keep cool ice princess. Let me put some of your worries aside. I want this as much as you do. You may have figured it out sooner than I did, but I still figured it out. I love you both and I don't feel truly complete unless I am with you both."

Gray's eyes widen again and Natsu watched as hope sparked within blue-gray eyes. Then without a word, Gray got out of bed and headed for the shower. Natsu chuckled again and followed, knowing that tonight a certain Celestial mage was going to be claimed and then there would no escape.

Lucy had walked home in a daze. The scene she had witnessed between Gray and Natsu burned into her mind. The heat in her cheeks never died down and throb in her lower region had become a steady pulse that refused to die down. The sun was beginning to sink behind the horizon when she finally closed her front door behind her. She blinked a couple of times to realize she was indeed home. _A bath might help_, she thought to herself. She shed her clothes on the way to the bathroom, unaware of the two boys watching intently from her window. She pushed aside the pink curtain and stepped into her bathroom. She padded over to the bath and turned on the water, adding some strawberry and vanilla bath oil to help relax her muscles.

Once the bath was full, she turned off the water and sunk into the warm waters releasing a sigh of pleasure. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes only to be assaulted with images of what she had witnessed earlier except she was underneath Gray while he pounded relentlessly into her. The throb came back full force and she let out a choked moan. She slowly glided her hand down in hopes that giving herself some love, this ache would ease, but she knew deep down that would never happen. When her hand gently ran over her bundle of nerves she gasped. She added a little more pressure and let her legs fall wide open. Then hand came up to play with her nipples eliciting a pleasure filled moan to slip past her luscious pink lips. Unbeknownst to her, two boys were leaning against the wall outside of her bathroom listening as she pleasured herself.

Gray stared with utter disbelief and fascination at the sight before him. Lucy in her bathtub pleasuring herself. There was a delicious pink blush covering the top of her breasts, up her neck to her cheeks. Her lips were parted and her breathing was ragged and continued to pleasure herself. He felt himself get rock hard at the sight. He glanced at over Natsu who looked like he was in the same boat as Gray. His attention was drawn back to the gorgeous blonde in the bath as she let out a quiet moan.

He made a grab for his cock to help move it into a more comfortable position but the second he touched himself, a white hot flash of pleasure shot throughout his body. Instead he slowly began to move his hand up and down trying to relieve some of the ache. Then he nearly came in his pants by gripping his dick too hard when he heard moan out his and Natsu's name. _So the seemingly innocent Lucy fantasizes about me and flame brain, _thought Gray, _then tonight we shall make your dreams come true._

Nastu's eyes widened when he heard his and Gray's name moaned from the lips of the female in front of him. Then he smirked when he realized that tonight, her dreams would be coming true. He looked over to Gray and saw that he was slowly giving himself a hand job and his dick hardened even more. He knew if he touched himself now, with the sights and smells around him, he would blow in his pants and he did not want that. No he was waiting for something better and more enjoyable.

He heard as her breathing picked up and became erratic and her heart beat wildly within her chest. Then he nearly came when she moaned their names again and came. He watched as her orgasm swept over her leaving her body shuddering in the most delicious ways. Then he realized she was about to get out, and he did not want to be caught near the bathroom at least. He turned to Gray who was starting to strip and quickly dragged him away before she could figure anything out. He pushed him into his favorite chair while he went to go pretend raid her fridge. He was hungry but not for what she had to offer in her kitchen. So he went and sprawled out on her couch, waiting for her to come out and praying she wouldn't notice either of their erections.

Lucy sighed as she got out of the bath. The orgasm barely helped. The throb was still there, just not as strong as it used to be. At least, not right now. She would give it a little time before the throb was back. She had no idea how she would get herself to calm down. The images that had been plaguing her all evening had barely left her mind. Then they kept expanding and she started daydreaming what it would be like to be with the two of them and what their kids would look like. She shook her head. That would never happen. They obviously loved each other, therefore there was no way they would want her in the same way.

She wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom. She started to head to the kitchen to get a drink of water, when something caught her attention of the corner of her eye. Turning she saw Gray, in his boxers, sitting in his favorite chair and Natsu laying down on the couch. "KYAAAA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?! AND GRAY YOUR CLOTHES!" She watched in with small amount of fascination as he started panic and look around for his clothes only to take a deep breath and then shrug his shoulders. If they ever gave a response she never heard it, she was too busy staring at the naked chest in front of her. Gray's muscles were toned and delicious. The 'V' at hips made her mouth water as it disappeared in his boxers.

She heard a chuckle and came back to her senses. She was getting ready to yell at them again when she was stopped by the look on Natsu's face. His eyes were burning with an intensity she had only ever seen when he was in a battle. She took a step back only to be stopped by a cool chest. She never even noticed when Gray moved. Then Natsu was up and stalking towards with a predatory gaze in his eye. She gulped but couldn't help that the throbbing was back in full force and she could feel her juices slowly running down her thighs. She watched as Natsu took a deep breath and gave a wide grin. He stopped in front of her and gently took her face in his hands. His lips hovered directly over hers as he whispered, "You smell absolutely delicious."

Then he lips crashed down on hers. She was shocked at first. Then she brought her hands up to his chest to push him away, but as soon as her hands came in contact with his heated skin and steel muscles she melted. She knew she was done for and she didn't care one single bit. Natsu nipped at her bottom lip, which made her gasp. He took advantage by plunging his tongue inside her moist cavern and soon the two began a duel for dominancy. Then she felt hands on her waist and lips on her shoulder sending shivers of delight down her spine. She tilted her head to the side to give Gray better access, which helped to deepen the kiss between her and Natsu.

The pleasure was overwhelming and she let out a moan which Natsu captured and swallowed. Soon the three were headed to Lucy's bed. She felt Gray leave her back and then the back of her knees bumped into the bed. She tumbled down, in the process tearing her lips away from Natsu. She looked between the boys with a flush on her cheeks, which deepened when she saw the hungry gaze in their eyes. "It's okay Lucy. We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She looked at Gray when he spoke. If she didn't want to go farther they would stop. She knew that, they would never do anything that she didn't want to do. But this is something she has wanted for awhile and there was no way she could deny these two hunks of anything. Even though she was embarrassed and scared she still managed to say, "I want this."

Something flicked in Gray's eyes that she couldn't pinpoint before a smirk appeared and she was being pulled towards him. When his lips came down on her she relished in the softness and coolness of his touch. So different from Natsu's kiss, where he was rough and passionate. She turned around until she was straddling Gray and both groaned as their centers came in contact. Then she felt hands that bled heat to her skin, even through the towel, landed on her hip. They slowly traveled upwards making her shiver in pleasure which caused Gray to groan. Natsu's hands then reached around, over her breasts and tugged the towel lose, throwing it behind him. The boys took in her appearance. Moonlight shown through the window bathing the room and occupants in its radiant glow. Lucy's pale skin seemed to glow and making her blonde hair shine, she was truly ethereal looking.

"Beautiful."

"Gorgeous."

The boys murmured. Then Lucy felt like her blood was on fire. Gray started to leave light kisses along her neck, trailing down towards her breasts while Natsu started leaving kisses and nips on the opposite side. A gasp escaped her lips as Gray closed his mouth over her dusty pink nipple sucking it into his mouth. Natsu let his hand drift to her other nipple and began rolling and pinching. Lucy threw her head back and started grinding her dripping wet center against his very hard erection. Gray hissed and then moaned at the sensation. He felt Natsu take his hand and place it on the breast that was currently being left out. Then Natsu shrugged out of his vest and wrapped one of his arms around Lucy's waist.

His hand traveled tantalizingly slow toward her sweet pussy. His hand gently brushed against her bundle of nerves and as a result Lucy bucked her hips making Gray groan. Natsu glanced down at the raven haired man to see his eyes closed in bliss as he continued to lavish attention on the bountiful breasts in front of him. Natsu got a wicked grin and lowered his hand to gently stroke over Lucy's wet lips while at the same time making sure his knuckles rubbed over Gray's straining erection. Both moaned and bucked their hips making them his in pleasure as a surge of ectasy coursed through their veins. Then his finger slipped through her folds and ever so slowly worked his way into her tight passage. He knew she was virgin but damn. Soon he stuck a second finger in to help stretch her out while his thumb started to work in small, steady circles over her clit.

Lucy screamed at the sensations that were coursing through her. She grabbed tightly onto Gray's shoulder, leaving half moon markings, while arching her back and dropping her head onto Natsu's shoulder. She heard a chuckle in her ear and a low throaty voice whisper, "Do you like it Luce?"

She couldn't speak; she was only capable of nodding her head so she did. Natsu chuckled again and then picked up the pace. "Oh god….Natsu…shit…" Lucy could feel a burn and tightening in her belly signaling that she was on the verge of an orgasm, and this one was going to be huge.

Gray had leaned back to watch the rest of the show. Lucy looked absolutely stunning with her back arched and head resting on Natsu's shoulder while Natsu held her while finger fucking her into oblivion. Onyx eyes locked on blue-grey eyes. Gray swallowed at the look of fierce possessiveness in his rival's eyes. But who was the possessiveness for? Him? Or her? Or is it possible it was for both of them? His train of thought was shattered when Lucy's nails dug into his shoulders and she let out a scream as she came hard all over his boxers and dick. Her arms fell away limp and she slumped back into Natsu he gave a small chuckle. He gently laid her down and stood up.

Lucy looked up at both Natsu and Gray through half-lidded eyes. She watched in absolute stunned silence as the boys divested themselves of the last of their clothing. Her eyes grew huge as she took in the size of their cocks. She watched as they started to slowly pump their fists which made her unconsciously lick her lips making Natsu growl. Her eyes snapped up to his and she was taken aback at the look of possessiveness deep within in his gaze. Then he was on her. Their lips met with a fierce kiss, with Natsu easily gaining dominance. He broke away to leave a burning trail of kisses all the way down her neck, slowly making his way towards her rip breasts. Once he reached them, he took one nipple into his mouth while his other hand played with the other nipple.

Natsu was different from Gray. Where Gray was cool and patient, Natsu was fiery and passionate. She loved them both. She loved the difference between the two and she didn't think she would ever get enough. Natsu soon switched breasts and she arched her back to give him better access which he gave an appreciative hum. Then he broke off and continued his journey down. Stopping at her naval to give it a slow lick. Once he was at his destination he inhaled deeply taking in her sweet and musky scent. He let his tongue lick her from bottom to clit which resulted in her moaning and bucking her hips. He threw her legs over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around thighs where they met her hips to keep pinned down. Then he took his thumbs and spread her wide open. "Hmmm…so wet."

He gave another slow lick before plunging his tongue into her tight passage. He hummed when her walls clenched around him which made her attempt to buck her hips and screech. Soon she was also pinned by a pair of muscular arms directly under her breasts. Being completely pinned like this between Natsu and Gray made her even more wet and aroused. Onyx eyes flicked up when he noticed she had become more wet and he grew even more hard at the site before him. Lucy's pale skin glowed next to Gray's pale skin while her blonde hair fanned out like a halo around her on Gray's chest. _Mine_ snarled a voice inside his head and he growled at the site which sent delicious vibrations through Lucy who screamed with pleasure.

He wanted her to come now so he could fuck her and claim her. So he moved his lips up to her bundle of nerves and sucked, hard while thrusting two fingers into her. She screamed and he felt her walls tighten as she came and she came hard. He continued to suck her click and finger her to let her ride out the orgasm. When he noticed she was coming to herself he stopped and loomed over her. He looked down at her with worry in his eyes. She gently smiled up at him, "It's okay Natsu."

He nodded his head and lined the head of his cock with her entrance, then he started to slowly enter her. He grit his teeth at how tight the fit was, he refused to blow this early. When he came to the barrier he looked down at her one more time. She nodded her head and with one swift thrust he broke through and settled. He saw the tears look out of the corner of her eyes and the anguish on her face. He noticed Gray had started to play with her breasts in hopes of distracting her and it seemed to work some. So he swooped down and laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

After a few moments the pain started to recede and Lucy could feel the passion starting to build again. She gave a small buck of her hips to indicate to Natsu that he could move. And move he did. He slowly withdrew only to slowly move back in. He kept up the slow and steady pace until she couldn't take it anymore. "Natsu fuck me!" She could feel Gray's chest rumble beneath her but she didn't care at this point.

Natsu obliged and he picked up his pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he immediately went deeper into her tight walls. He picked up her hips and she wrapped her arms around Gray's legs while he rewrapped his arms under her breasts. They both looked up to the salmon haired fair mage of both them and felt the breath get stuck in their throats. His eyes blazed with such possessiveness it made them shudder. He pumping in and out of her with such fierceness she couldn't keep focus, and let her head drop back and her eyes close as the pleasure overcame her. Her orgasm was building and she started to shudder. She heard Natsu growl above her as her walls tightened against his cock. Her eyes popped open. She was ensnared in his gaze. With one final push, they both fell over the edge and shouted/roared their release. She barely registered the hard bite she received on her collar bone.

Natsu let go of her hips and she fell limp against the bed as Gray was moving to take his spot. Natsu watched as Gray climbed between her legs and give her a gentle kiss on the lips. Then he swiftly entered their woman. He watched as her back arched and a moan escapes their lips. He watched as Gray's ass muscles flexed as he pumped in out and of Lucy. Natsu was already hard again, his dick dripping in Lucy and his juices. He rubbed it up and down a few times to make sure his dick was properly lubricated and then approached the bed behind Gray. Taking the hand he just used, he spread the lube on to Gray's tight ass hole.

Gray groaned at the feeling of Natsu's burning hand at his ass. Gray looked down at the beautiful woman below him and grinned when he saw the bite mark on her collar bone. He didn't think she really realized it was there and what it stood for. He knew of course, Natsu had claimed Lucy as his mate. He was kind of saddened that he had claimed Lucy, but he was happy for the two. He felt the head of Natsu's cock at his ass hole and automatically relaxed so he could accept. He continued to pump in and out of Lucy who was writhing beneath him and giving him the amazing gifts of her moans. Then Natsu swiftly entered, pushing into Lucy harder and deeper, and earning a low moan from his mouth.

Lucy looked up when she felt Gray push deeper and heard him give a low moan. Her eyes moved behind his shoulders and watched in fascination as Natsu started to slowly pump in and out of Gray. The site before her made her gush and clamp her walls tightly around Gray he shuddered at the double pleasure. She watched as that fierce possessiveness entered Natsu's eyes again. She felt her hips be lifted as Gray sat up while Natsu held onto Gray. Then the frienze started. Gray pumped into Lucy, hitting her golden spot every time making her close her eyes and screech in pleasure. Natsu pumped in Gray, as he closed his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Natsu must of sensed this because he snarled into his ear, "Don't you dare you come until she does." He nodded his head.

He moved his hand to start rubbing Lucy's clit to get her to come a little faster. She screeched out their names as soon as his thumb hit her clit. It didn't take long after that for her to shout out her most powerful release yet. Gray came almost immediately after. Followed by Natsu who bit deeply into Gray's right shoulder. Gray widened his eyes. He knew what that meant. That was also a mate's mark. Natsu had marked Gray and Lucy as his. Before he time to process this, the boys fell in heap, rolling to the sides in order not to squish Lucy.

Lucy snuggled into Natsu's chest while wrapping an arm around both of their waists. They chuckled as she let out a content sigh, then froze when she mumbled, "I love you both." And drifted away into sleep.

Gray looked over at Natsu and cocked an eyebrow in question. Natsu understood and nodded his head as he pulled the comforter over both of his mates. Gray's eyes widened again and then slowly he let out a small content smile. Natsu grinned back and settled down into the bed, wrapping an arm around Lucy and Gray pulling them closer. His eyes drifted close and without realizing he said anything he stated, "I love you."

Natsu watched as his other mate fell to sleep without realizing he had said those three magical words. He took his hand and tenderly moved their bangs out of their eyes, then he rested his arm back around both of their waists. "I love you both so much and I will do everything I can to protect you and make you happy." Then he too followed both of them into the land of dreams.

_*Squeals* I finally got this finished and out of my head! Please review! Always gives us writers the warms and fuzzies!_

_I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this awesome one-shot, may make it into a chapter story….but that is up to all you lovely readers! So leave me a review or send me a PM letting me know if you want me to make this into a chapter story._

_Also keep a look out for my two upcoming chapter stories (this was basically something my perverted mind came up with to help ease back into the world of fanfic writing). One will be known as __**The Light of the Fairies**__ and the pairing will be LaLu. The other will be a Pirate AU and the pairing will be GraLu 3_

_Again don't forget to hit that lovely little button at the bottom that says REVIEW! Until next time :D _


	2. Chapter 2

One month. One long month where no one at the guild had seen Natsu, Gray or Lucy. Everyone was worried, especially Erza and Happy. At first they thought they may have snuck off to do a mission since Lucy was always complaining about her rent money. But Erza had asked Mira and Mira had said that they had not taken a mission. Erza was at her wits end. She was extremely worried and she couldn't even enjoy her cake.

She slammed her fist down on the table, causing the guild to go quiet and look at her with frightful eyes. They were scared for her other team members. "That's it! I am going to check on them." A scary, demon aura had surrounded her, and those closest shrank back. They truly felt sorry for her other members. With that announcement, Erza stormed out of the guild. The other guild members let out a collective breath and then looked at each other. Now their worry grew.

Lucy was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. The past month had definitely been a huge turning point for the three of them. She had been an emotional wreck the first few days when Natsu told her and Gray what had happened. Needless to say she had freaked out. The idea of having to partners went against everything she had grown up to believe and she refused to listen to the part of her that had told her that this was right. Gray had taken the news better than she did. But he had already come to terms with himself that he had feelings for both Natsu and her. This was a dream come true for him. He was glad he had Natsu but had still felt something missing within him and any time when it was him, Natsu and Lucy he had felt true peace. He had wrestled with himself for the longest time and had come to the resignation that if he could be with her as more than a friend then he would be grateful for the amazing friendship they shared.

Natsu was also a wreck at first. He knew Gray would be happy, but he was scared about Lucy's reaction. He was devastated when she had freaked out and refused to let them comfort her. It went against every instinct he had. When either of his mates were upset, it was his duty to comfort them and calm them down. But what was he supposed to do when it was his own fault that she was upset. Gray had tried to be there for him and comfort him, but it only helped so much. When she freaked and refused to even listen to him, it had felt like a part of his soul had been ripped to shreds. Once she had calmed down enough to at least listen to him, he had shut down. He had been unaware of his surroundings and anything going on around him. It took her and Gray nearly a week to coax him back. Once they did and they all had the long talk that they needed to, everything started to look up. They had become accustomed to the new status of their relationship and fell into a blissful life. But Natsu knew they couldn't hide out at Lucy's much longer. The guild was probably worried about them, and Lucy's place just wasn't big enough for all three of them.

It was time to talk about their next move and talk about telling the guild, especially Erza. Natsu knew she was going to freak the fuck out, but that was to be expected, especially when it came to Lucy. She was everyone's light and Erza would go to the ends of Earthland and back to destroy anyone who would hurt their dear Lucy. Hell anyone would. Natsu sighed as he looked over at Gray while the smells of Lucy's delicious cooking filled the apartment. Gray was still sleeping soundly. His usual hard features were softened while he slept and his bangs hung carelessly over his eyes. Natsu reached over and gently brushed them aside. Gray stirred slightly but settled, closer to Natsu much to his amusement, still sleeping. Natsu leaned down and gently placed a kiss on the other man's lips softly. Gray responded immediately kissing him back and Natsu fought the smirk that wanted to take over. Natsu added more pressure and ran his hot tongue along cool lips. Gray gave a contented sigh and Natsu used that his advantage. Slipping his tongue inside, he reveled in the soft moan and swallowing the sound. Natsu got up on his elbow and cradled Gray's head with his free hand. Gray's hands found Natsu's hard chest and began to explore the ridges and valleys. Gray moved closer and in turn Natsu moved him to his back settling in between his legs while keeping his lips locked with the other man's.

Gray woke up to the feeling of Natsu's lips on him and had released a contented sigh. He didn't think he would ever get used to waking up like this, and prayed that he never did. The kiss turned hungry and desperate when Natsu rolled him to his back. His hands moved to Natsu's back while bucking his hips earning him a low moan. Natsu moved, his lips venturing down Gray's jaw and neck where he began to nibble and nip at the skin. Natsu was so into what he was doing that he almost missed the scent of Lucy's arousal. Growling he tore his head from Gray's neck and looked up at her with smoldering onyx eyes. He saw Gray turn his head turn towards her from the corner of eye, but all he saw was Luce. She was standing in the opening with nothing but one of Gray's shirts and her pulled up into a loose pony tail. Her face was slightly flushed and her lids were half-mast and glowing with unrestrained lust and love. To put it simply, she was divine.

She started to walk towards them, intent on joining in, but a quick shake of her brought her thoughts back. "Come on guys. Breakfast's ready and we really need to talk about the next step." With that she turned around and walked out, knowing if she stayed any longer nothing would get done. She heard a low growl of annoyance and a heavy sigh. Giggling slightly to herself, she entered the kitchen and began moving the food to her little table. Just as she sat down the guys came in and grumpily sat in their seats and started piling food on their plates. She shook her head in amusement with a small smile on her face and loaded her plate. They ate in companionable silence. Once they were finished, they leaned back and Natsu crossed his arms over his bare chest. Lucy was the first to speak, "First things first, where are we going to live? As much as I love my apartment there is no way the three of us will be comfortable here much longer."

"Well we can't go to my place, it's not much bigger." Stated Gray, also crossing his arms as he stared off into space, thinking. "We could always pull our money and buy a bigger place."

"Or we could just extend my place. It would be way cheaper since I already own it, and it's out in the forest giving us the privacy we need." Natsu threw in. The other two looked at him. Lucy had a thoughtful look on her face while Gray looked shocked. "What Ice Princess? It makes perfect sense." He nodded his head in approval of himself and had a large grin on his face, flashing his fangs.

Gray shook his head and gathered his thoughts. "That was smart Flame Brain. That actually does make perfect sense."

"Of course it does you cold bastard!"

"Do you want to go flame head?!" Even though they were mated, it had not lessened their need to show each other up. And Lucy did not want her apartment damaged again. Not if they were fixing to leave.

"HEY!" Lucy shouted, glaring at her boys. They looked at her with sheepish faces. They mumbled an apology while Natsu rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I think Natsu's idea is awesome. But where are we going to stay? And where are we going to get the money?"

Gray gave a small shrug. "We can stay here. Plus I have money saved up."

"I agree. I've saved up since the whole Tenroujima incident since I'm really never there."

"That's because you were always here." Lucy deadpanned. Natsu just shrugged and gave her another big grin. "Well okay. We can come back to that. The bigger problem, Erza. She's probably going to freak and we have to tell her first, as well as Happy, before the rest of the guild. She's also going to be livid because we haven't talked to anyone for nearly a month." Natsu and Gray both paled and gave a violent shiver as they thought about what Erza was going to say. Lucy was right, she was going to freak…more then she usually did.

Before they could talk any further, Natsu stiffened and paled even further, worrying his two partners. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked, her concern mounting. Natsu's glazed over eyes shifted to her.

"Erza." That was all he said. That one word. Gray and Lucy's widen almost comically. Then they both paled and started to tremble. They wanted to be the ones to approach her, when they could figure out what the hell to tell her. This just made things worse. She was going to kill the boys, believing they had defiled Lucy's honor. This was bad. The knock on the door had them all jumping.

"Lucy?! Are you home?!" Erza waited a moment. "If you do not answer this door, I will bust it down!" Lucy jumped to her feet and practically flew to the door, not wanting any damage done to her apartment, or more than what was to come. She yanked the door wide open and stared wide-eyed at the scarlet haired demon on the other side. Erza was standing in a battle ready stance, getting ready to kick down the door. She visibly relaxed when she saw Lucy standing there, not really paying attention to anything else at the moment. She grabbed Lucy and crushed her to her bosom where a muffled grunt could be heard.

The boys really wanted to come to the blonde girls rescue, but self-preservation kept them rooted to their spots. When Lucy's face started to turn red, they started forward, but fortunately Erza let the poor girl. That's when Erza started to pay attention to her surroundings. She noticed Lucy in only a tee shirt, Gray's if she had to hazard a guess and disheveled ponytail. Then she looked beyond Lucy to Gray and Natsu who were standing behind and to the side, wishing the shadows would swallow them. She also took in their appearance, which wasn't much. Both only wore a pair of boxer, Gray's a straight black while Natsu's had red dragons all over them. Then she noticed the bite marks on _all _of their necks, and the boys' chests. Her eyes narrowed dangerously with the implications she was making.

All three shivered and started to cower away from the angry demonic aura that was starting to press in around them. "And what exactly has been going on here?" She rounded on the boys who in turn shrunk back and clung onto each other. "Have you two defiled Lucy's honor?" They started to shake their heads rapidly. Lucy started timidly forward to try to defuse the situation and hopefully keep her apartment standing. "Erza…" She squeaked when Erza rounded on her. She continued when she saw the raised eyebrow. Taking a deep breath she decided to be blunt. "Gray and I are Natsu's mates." That statement brought forth a dead silence while everyone held their breath waiting for Erza to say something, anything.

"I see. Natsu…" She turned to the still cowering Dragon Slayer who gulped. "Is this true? Are Lucy and Gray your mates?" He nodded. "I see." She stated again and lowered her head, her scarlet hair hiding her face. "And when did you plan to tell me, or anyone for that matter? The entire guild is worried about all of you." She tried to keep the hurt from her voice, she really did, but the other three heard it. Lucy all but tackled the redhead to the ground in a fierce. Erza let out a small 'omph' as they landed.

"I am so sorry we worried!" Lucy cried with tears streaming down her face which had the boys cringing, they really hated it when Lucy cried. "We were going to tell you! I promise! You were going to be the first to know. Happy doesn't even know! That's actually what we were fixing to talk about before you came over. We have barely left the apartment in the last month. So much has happened. Please don't be mad at us. We love you!" Lucy was all out sobbing now. She felt horrible for making everyone worry and hurting Erza. They never meant to. And now Erza felt bad. She hugged Lucy back just as fiercely with tears down her face as well. She looked up to see the boys sitting in front of them, eyes to the floor and bangs covering their eyes.

"We are sorry Erza. We never meant to hurt or worry anyone. We just needed time to figure this out." Gray spoke, barely above a whisper. Peeking through his bangs he saw Erza smiling softly at them. She opened up one of her arms and the two boys immediately went into the hug. The team sat for several minutes on the floor clinging to one another. When the boys started getting uncomfortable, the group dispersed. Lucy being the ever gracious host she was offered to make tea and made a retreat to the kitchen. The others moved to sit around the room. Lucy came back a few minutes later placing the tea on the coffee table, while sitting down on the floor in front of the couch the boys were lounging on and looked up at Erza who was sitting in the chair across from them with a small smile on her face.

"First…" she narrowed her eyes at the boys who shrunk back into the couch. "You hurt Lucy in any way and you will have to answer me and the rest of the guild. Is that understood?" The boys nodded and then breathed a sigh of relief when the angry aura started receding. "Second, what are your plans? And what about the team?"

"We are still a team. And we will be expanding Natsu's place." Lucy answered. There was no way the team was splitting up, they had too much of a bond and they worked really well together. Now if they could just stop causing so much destruction then the team would be nearly perfect. Erza nodded her head in approval.

"I shall inform the guild of the expansion. They will help." Three pairs of eyes got huge and round. They now feared for the guild members.

"Please don't tell them why. We would like to the tell guild on our own." Lucy pleaded. She knew the other slayers would figure it out, but she also knew they would keep it to themselves.

"That's acceptable. Though what are your plans for now?" Lucy looked at the boys who just gave her shrug. She blew out a frustrated breath and shook her head.

"I don't know. Maybe go on a mission, my rent is coming up…"

Erza nodded in thought. "Why don't you three go on a long mission, say around a month? During that time we shall expand your home Natsu." The three looked at each other. That sounded like a good idea. It would give them a chance to get out of the house and they wouldn't have to worry about much until they come home. Hopefully by then they would have figured out a way to the guild what had been going on between the three of them.

Lucy looked back at Erza with a brilliant smile radiating off her face. "That sounds like an excellent plan!"

Natsu jumped up off the couch with his fist ablaze. "I'm all fired up!"

Gray continued to lounge on the couch. "Whatever."

"It's settled, you three pack and I'll bring you back a mission. Tomorrow I will get started on your home." Stated Erza. Lucy jumped up with a squeal throwing her arms around the requip mage.

"Thank you Erza!"

"You're welcome." Lucy let her go and gave her another radiant smile as she headed for the door. Once they knew for sure Erza was gone, they all collapsed. "Well…that went better than expected." Lucy still had a bright smile on her face making the boys smile in return.

"Yes it did. Now we get to get away for a while while Erza enslaves the rest of the members." Gray stated with a shiver. Natsu had his trademark goofy grin on his face. He was excited to get away for a while with his mates and he was also excited to see what would happen once his home became expanded for them. He felt a little sorry for the other members, but he had more important things to worry about. Like hoping they could do the job quickly so they would have a bunch of free time to themselves.

Erza pushed open the guild doors with a small smile on her face. She was truly happen for her friends. They looked absolutely amazing sitting together comfortably on the couch. They looked like they belonged together. She prayed that they all had a happy life together. And she was both thrilled and relieved that the team wouldn't be split. That was what she truly feared, though she knew she should never have worried. They were too close to each other for the team to split like that, she knew that was her insecurities and her fears were crowding out her more logical thoughts on that matter.

She heard the guild grow quiet as the other members look at her expectantly. Her eyes swept over the crowd while stating, "They are fine." With that she headed over towards the mission board. The guild just stared at her. They wanted more than that, but they knew better than to question her any further. Stopping at the mission board, Erza's eyes quickly scanned over the missions trying to find one that would be perfect for the team. After a moment of searching she found one and yanked it off the board and headed towards Mira. Placing the mission in front of Mira she said, "This is for Lucy, Natsu and Gray." Mira nodded her head while looking at her suspiciously. Erza was hiding something and she wanted to know what is was.

"So, what has the rest of your team been up to this month?" She saw Erza shrug from the corner of her eye.

"They have assured that everything is alright." Mira was becoming more suspicious by the moment. The Take Over mage knew that her once rival was hiding something from everyone. Once she was finished with filling out the mission log, she handed the mission back over to Erza, plans already forming in her head to find out what she was hiding. As her thoughts ran rampant and ideas started popping up the more her matchmaker instincts were screaming at her. If she were truly honest with herself, she thought all three of them would make a very yummy couple and she could just picture the gorgeous babies! Hearts started forming in her eyes and those closest to her started scooting away not wanting to be anywhere near a matchmaking Mira. She was just as scary, if not scarier than Demon Mira.

_A/N: Alright my lovelies! I am so sorry it has taken me this long to get the next chapter up. I know not much happened, and for that I apologize! My life has been pretty chaotic these last few months. I'm filing for a divorce, planning on moving out of state, and to top it all off we have no internet at my house! I know, that just sucks! I'm going crazy with no internet. I have to go to my mom's when I need to use it!_

_Hopefully it won't take me as long to get the next chapter out and hopefully it will be longer than this one (again sorry for the shortness!), but keep in mind I am filing for a divorce while packing. And not just my stuff. Everyone I live with has to move to and we live in my husband's childhood home, so that's nearly 30 years of shit that's gotta get packed *eek!* These next few months are gonna be hella crazy! But I promise I will not abandon this story!_

_So your task is to help me come up with a mission for next chappy and tell me what you want to see happen in this story! I'm hoping to put some lemony goodness in the next chapter as well ;)_

_Until next time!_

_Rae_


End file.
